


Asleep?/Спишь?

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тилль никогда не видел Рихарда спящим. А тут вдруг удалось.<br/>Иллюстрация от Уточки_Канешна (http://utinoe.diary.ru/): http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/8/8/4/2884430/78250868.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep?/Спишь?

Мне никогда не удается застать Рихарда спящим. Я засыпаю раньше, а просыпаюсь позже, чем он. В поездках – никогда не спит, все время осматривается по сторонам. Он не позволяет себе спать долго, считает, что это – напрасная трата времени. Но сегодня он очень устал, загонял сам себя репетицией. Вечером мы решили отдохнуть перед телевизором на диване, посмотреть фильм. Он не досмотрел и первые двадцать минут. Сначала привалился ко мне боком, потом лег головой на мои колени. Сказал, что просто полежит, но уже через пару минут я почувствовал, как он резко и коротко вздрогнул всем телом, а потом обмяк – заснул. Я замер и боюсь пошевелиться – вдруг проснется, и я не успею рассмотреть его спящего. Осторожно наклоняю голову к нему, как к красивой бабочке, замершей на цветке. Я никогда не видел его таким безмятежным. Вечно напряженные, поджатые уголки губ – расслаблены. Лоб гладкий, без бугров сведенных над переносицей бровей. Ресницы подрагивают в такт его мерному, спокойному дыханию. Колени согнуты, прижаты к животу, его ладонь рефлекторно сжимается на моем бедре. Он выглядит как маленький ребенок – беззащитный и слабый. Он ненавидит быть таким. Наверное, только во сне он перестает тотально себя контролировать и расслабляется. Может, поэтому он всегда вскакивает раньше меня? Чтобы я не увидел его таким? Чтобы я знал, что он всегда сильный и сам со всем справится?   
Я касаюсь пальцами его волос, провожу ими за ухом. Рихард вздрагивает, открывает глаза и моргает:  
\- Я что, заснул?  
Я киваю, не отнимая руки от его волос:  
\- На пять минут буквально.   
Он сопит носом от неловкости, садится и потягивается:  
\- Извини, нашло что-то. Что я пропустил?  
Я снова киваю и молчу. Не волнуйся, Рихард. Кроме меня, никто не узнает, какой ты на самом деле.


End file.
